Truth or Dare?
by RobbyXStarry
Summary: It was just a normal day in the Titans Tower, Beastboy is bored and wants to play Truth or Dare. They all agree and play the game. One-Shot


It was a normal day in the Titans tower, no crime, just peace. Raven was meditating in her room, as always. Robin was practicing his karate moves in the gym. Starfire was laying in her bed, her head upside down the side of the bed. Cyborg was working on the T-Car, and finally Beastboy was playing video games in the living room.

Beastboy just finished the last level of the game he was playing and was already bored, he pulled out his communicator, "Dudes, I'm bored, wanna play truth or dare?" he asked.

Robin pulled out his communicator, "Sure, I'm not doing anything" he said, then he went his communicator away.

Starfire grabbed her communicator, "Of course, Friend Beastboy, I would love to play" she said, then she got up and walked towards the living room.

Cyborg said into his communicator, "Sure man". He put the last finishing touches on the T-Car and went to the living room

Raven pulled out her communicator, "Whatever" she said, floating towards the living room.

* * *

><p>They all met in the living room, then they all sat on the floor, in a circle.<p>

"How do you play this "Truth or Dare" game?" Starfire asked.

"Well, if someone truth or dare's you, you can either pick truth or dare, if you pick truth, you have to answer a question, and if you pick dare, you will have to do something" said Robin, smiling at her.

"Wonderful, let us start!" Starfire said.

"Robin, truth or dare?" asked Beastboy.

"Truth" said Robin.

"Who do you like?" Beastboy asked, smirking.

"Uhhh, skip" Robin said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"You can't skip man, come on, answer the question" said Cyborg.

"I don't like anyone" Robin said, with a plain face.

"You sure?" Beastboy said, knowing the answer to his question.

Robin nodded.

"Star, truth or dare?" asked Raven.

"Hmm, I would like to pick Dare!" said Starfire, smiling.

"Okay, I dare you to wear Robin's clothes for the rest of the game!" said Raven.

Starfire looked at Robin then back at Raven.

Starfire got up and went towards Robin's room, she got his clothes and went inside her room to change. A few minutes passed and Starfire was dressed in Robin's clothes, she even had his mask on. 'She's so beautiful, even in my clothes!', Robin thought.

Starfire sat back down, looking at Robin, blushing.

"Cyborg, Truth or dare?" asked Robin.

"Truth man" he answered.

"Who do you like?" asked Robin.

"Fine, I like Bumblebee" Cyborg brusted out.

"I knew it!" yelled Beastboy.

"Raven, truth or dare?" asked Starfire.

"Truth" said Raven.

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" Starfire asked.

"No" she said, looking down.

Starfire frowned.

"Robby, truth or dare?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't call me that, and I pick dare" Robin said.

"I dare you to kiss Starfire" said Cyborg, smirking.

Robin and Starfire were blushing.

"Can we do it in private?" asked Robin.

"Whatever, but you have to kiss her" said Beastboy.

* * *

><p>Robin held Starfire's hand and went towards his room.<p>

"Listen, Starfire, I uh, I l-like you" Robin said, blushing and looking down.

"Don't be sad Robin, I like you too!" she said, hugging him.

"Can I see your eyes?" she asked him.

"Only if you take off that mask" he answered.

"On 3, we both take off our masks" he said.

Starfire had her hands on the mask, also Robin, he had his hands on his masks.

"1...2...3" said Robin, then both of them took off their masks. Starfire gasped at Robin's blue eyes and Robin smiled at Starfires jade eyes.

"There so..beautiful!" she said.

"Like you..." he said.

They both leaned in, and their lips met. Robin put his hands on Starfire's waist and Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. Robin ran his hand through Starfire's hair. Starfire was melted into the kiss. A couple minutes later, they both stop, and they gasp for air. They both smile at each other. They both walk out into the living room, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you have blue eyes!" said Beastboy.<p>

"I know" Robin said.

Raven noticed Robin and Starfire are holding hands, "You guys an item now?" she asked.

Robin and Starfire nodded.

"Awesome! So you did kiss her?" said Beastboy.

Robin nodded.

Cyborg looked at the time.

"I'm gonna head to my room, it's getting late" said Cyborg.

Soon, all the titans went to bed except Robin and Starfire. They both went to Robin's room and slept with eachother. Starfire's head was resting on Robin's chest.

"I love you, my star" Robin said.

"And I love you, Robin" Starfire said.

Then, they both went to sleep quicky, still holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was my first one shot! Hope you enjoyed reading!<strong>

**- RobbyXStarry**


End file.
